


Por Fred Weasley

by Loredi



Series: “King's Cross”, el paso hacia el más allá [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Por Fred Weasley

**  
**  
**  
**Por Fred Weasley**   
**   
**   
**

**  
**  
****  
**   
**

Deberían ver sus caras, pálidos como si hubieran olido el cabello de Snape o visto la descendencia del calamar gigante con Flinch.

Y bueno, empieza el viaje. Espero que no sea muy largo porque los viajes me aburren y aquí no hay mucho que hacer, las almas tienen el sentido del humor del profesor Quirrell cuando le regalamos uno de esos vampiros parlanchines para Navidad.

Ya quiero saber por qué todos se alborotan con la idea del tren. Uhh, miedo,  _el tren_. Lo dicen como si dijeran  _Voldemort_ , atragantándose y todo.

Te extrañaré, George Mocho, pero eso ya lo sabes. Te extrañaré papá, mamá, Billy, Charlie, Percy, Roncie, Ginncy, Fredcy… ah, no, ese soy yo. Bueno, igual me extrañaré. Y mucho. Más que nadie en el mundo me voy a extrañar a mí. Joder, ¿por qué tuve que perderme? 

Ya lo había predicho: El día en que Percy haga una broma, yo me muero.

 


End file.
